No homo tho
by Icebearsun
Summary: philophobia, fear of falling in love. . . . . . Markchan/Markhyuck /Markdong/Markhae/mark x haechan/marklee/leedonghyuck/haechan/norenmin/noren/nomin/nct/nct127/nctdream/yaoi/bxb


Donghyuck berbaring terlentang di ranjang kamarnya sambil menghela nafas berat.

Ia merasa sangat tidak rela untuk menyambut esok hari. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas, dan itu berarti ia harus kembali masuk ke sekolah besok.

Donghyuck bukannya benci dengan sekolah, meskipun ia siswa yang tidak pintar dan cinderung susah mencerna pelajaran, ia tidak pernah membenci sekolah, bahkan ia tidak pernah membolos jam perlajaran.

Tapi, hal lain lah yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa berat untuk kembali kesekolah besok, yaitu teman seangkatannya yang bernama Mark Lee.

Donghyuck tidak tahu apa salahnya menjadi gay, di sekolah mereka bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terang-terangan mengakui jika dirinya adalah seorang gay.

Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah sikap Mark yang selalu menganggu dirinya dan menghina dirinya karna ia adalah seorang gay.

Dan yang membuat Donghyuck heran adalah Mark hanya melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Bahkan sepupu Mark sendiri, Jeno juga adalah seorang gay. Bahkan Jeno mengencani dua sahabatnya sekaligus, Renjun dan Jaemin.

Donghyuck benar-benar tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa salahnya kepada Mark? Ia tidak merasa pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepada orang itu, bahkan ia pernah membantu Mark yang tersesat saat hiking penerimaan siswa baru waktu mereka di tahun awal SHS.

Mark terus saja melontarkan kata-kata hinaan kepadanya setiap mereka bertemu di sekolah. Awalnya memang ia hanya bersikap biasa saja, dan tidak menanggapi hinaan-hinaan yang di lontarkan oleh Mark kepadanya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Donghyuck merasa Mark sudah semakin keterlaluan. Mark membuatnya benar-benar sakit hati.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluanmu untuk sekolah besok Hyuck?"

Donghyuck reflek bangkit dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara sang kakak yang tiba-tiba saja menyebulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Sudah hyung."

"Hyung akan keluar, kau ingin dibelikan sesuatu?"

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Pulanglah dengan utuh tanpa kurang satupun bagian dari tubuhmu."

Sang kakak mendengus keras saat mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Donghyuck lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Donghyuck dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan.

Donghyuck tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakaknya yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

Setelah kepergian sang kakak, Donghyuck kembali membuang nafas kasar lalu membanting tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Aku harap tidak bertemu orang itu besok. " lirih Donghyuck sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja. "

.

.

.

Ke-esokan harinya, Donghyuck dengan langkah gontai berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Donghyuck berangkat ke-sekolah hanya dengan setengah hatinya saja, semangatnya benar-benar telah hilang tertiup angin kala ia mengingat semua kejadian yang tidak mengenakan dan membuatnya benar-benar tidak ingin kembali kesekolah.

Donghyuck menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua sahabatnya -Renjun dan Jaemin yang berjalan di depannya sambil mengapit Jeno yang berada di tengah mereka.

Donghyuck mendecih melihat betapa lengketnya ketiga orang itu.

"Hey Gayhyuck, kenapa kau berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh huh?"

Donghyuck memejamkan matanya erat saat mendengar suara orang yang sangat ia ingin hindari hari ini dan seterusnya sudah menyapa dirinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Mark sialan Lee.

Donghyuck memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan Mark dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menyusul pasangan Norenmin yang telah lebih dahulu berjalan menuju papan pengunguman.

"Eyy, Gayhyuck sudah berani mengabaikanku rupanya. " Mark menarik tangan Donghyuck agar Donghyuck berhenti melangkah.

Donghyuck menghela nafas kasar lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Mark tajam, "Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengganggu seseorang Mark?"

Mark tertawa kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Donghyuck, membuat Donghyuck refleks memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan selalu mengganggumu Gayhyuck, tidak perduli itu malam, siang, ataupun pagi. Dasar gay menjijikan. " ucap Mark tepat di depan wajah Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan emosi. Lagi-lagi Mark membuat dirinya merasa sakit hati.

"Apa aku punya salah kepadamu?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini terus berputar dikepalanya sudah berhasil Donghyuck ungkapkan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Apakah ia memang pantas di hina seperti itu? Tapi kenapa harus dirinya?

"Salahmu?" Mark tertawa sinis kemudian semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Donghyuck, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Salahmu ada di wajahmu. Aku muak melihat wajah gay-mu itu. "

"Jika kau risih dengan wajahku, kenapa kau tidak mengabaikannya saja?"

"Kenapa kau mengaturku?"

Donghyuck membuang nafas kasar kemudian menajamkan tatapannya kepada Mark.

"Alasanmu menggangguku selama ini sangat tidak masuk akal, bisakah kau hentikan saja?"

Mark mendesah berat kemudian menarik dagu Donghyuck ke atas tepat ke depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat suka dan bahagia saat melihatmu gemetar dan menahan tangis."

"Kenapa, " mata Donghyuck bergetar, dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Kenapa harus aku?"

Mark melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada dagu Donghyuck kemudian menghela nafas pelan, "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya hari ini Gayhyuck, merusak pagiku saja. "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mark langsung berjalan meninggalkan Donghyuck begitu saja.

Donghyuck menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia menghapus setitik air mata yang berada di pipinya dengan kasar. Berjuta pertanyaan kembali berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Kenapa harus dirinya? Apa salahnya? Tidak bisakah Mark berhenti memperlakukannya seperti itu?

Donghyuck mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hyuckie!!" Panggil Jaemin.

Donghyuck yang mendengar itu langsung saja menghampiri Jaemin yang tengah melambaikan tangan heboh ke arahnya dari depan papan pengumuman.

"Selamat pagi. " sapa Donghyuck.

"Selamat pagi juga. " balas Renjun, Jaemin dan Jeno bersamaan.

"Kau habis menangis?" Tanya Renjun yang melihat raut wajah Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Kalian sudah melihat pembagian kelas?" Tanya Donghyuck.

Renjun, Jaemin, dan Jeno menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Kami bertiga sekelas lagi tahun ini!" Seru Jaemin semangat.

"Kalian bertiga? Lalu aku?"

Donghyuck menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ketiga orang dihadapannya saling bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi tidak enak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Donghyuck lagi.

"Itu.. Uhmm... Itu.. " Jaemin memilin jari tangannya gugup lalu menatap kedua kekasihnya meminta bantuan.

"Kita tidak sekelas Hyuck. " ucap Renjun, "Tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" Potong Donghyuck dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau sekalas dengan Mark Lee."

"APA?!!!"

.

.

.

.

**_Tbc_**

_Virus wb everywhere :" jadi sembari menunggu update-an ff ku yang lain aku pub ff ini._

_Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan saya yang labil ini oke.._

_See yaa dan selamat malam minggu_


End file.
